


My dog Rex

by orphan_account



Series: Town savior Rex and the team [1]
Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Crime, F/M, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Rex - Freeform, Sad, another fandom, laugh, police dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every day, they got call somewhere is body, murder after murder the team is able to find out who is murdered, with their Dog Rex.(The show follows the German Shepherd police dog Rex, his partners, and the rest of the team at the Vienna Kriminalpolizei homicide unit, as they work together to solve crimes. Since 2008, the show has been set in Rome.)





	My dog Rex

The original series is set in Vienna and focuses on the three-man staff of an office of the criminal police - the Austrian Criminal Police - specifically a  _Mordkommission_ (homicide unit). In addition to the three policemen, the office is staffed by a German Shepherd called  **Rex** , the main star of the show, who functions variously as a cadaver dog, a sniffer dog (for both contraband and narcotics) and as another pair of eyes and ears for his team.


End file.
